


Intern? No he's the Boss!

by MarvelWriter2006



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Field Trip, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWriter2006/pseuds/MarvelWriter2006
Summary: A swear word or two but nothing major.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Lier! Look at where my Mom's managed to get us to go for a field trip!" Flash laughed as he elbowed Peter on his way out of the classroom.

Great, Peter thought, when he saw the permission slip. Stark towers, _juuuust great!_ Everyone knew him there so at least he couldn't be called out as a lier, but everyone would treat him like they normally treat a level 10, head intern, Miniboss. In short, he was unsure who would know more, him or the tour guide.

"Hey, Peter?" Mr Harrington called him over, "Sorry if you get embarrassed tomorrow, my son works at SI and he told me you were practically the Boss and CEO there. If you need to go at any point in the day or just want to do a normal day of work while you're there just let me know so I can let you go, OK? Sorry about Flash but I can't do anything due to his Mom's power. Do you think being seen as an intern would help?"

"Oh, Yeah, it would help a lot, thanks, Mr Harrington!" Peter exclaimed excitedly, then, "Do you mind if people give me papers while I'm on the tour and if I just run off after telling you for most of the time?"

"Oh it would be fine, now I think you need to go to SI now, Happy's out front!" Laughed Mr Harrington.

"Oh! Right, thank you, sir!"

"And it's fine if your adopted family sign the slip, I know about the adoption!" Mr Harrington called after the boy.

* * *

 Peter climbed into the back of the sleek black car that was pulled up outside the school.

"Hey Kid, the drive will be an hour so start some homework, O.K?" Happy informed him.

"Yes Happy," Peter chimed as the separator rose up between them and Peter started on all his homework.

* * *

 

**An hour later**

"Hey kid, we're here." Happy's voice called through a speaker as Peter finished the last question on his weekly homework. Now he would have all week to be Head Intern/Miniboss at SI!

"Great, thank you Happy!" Peter called back as he left the car.

The minute he entered the lobby he heard F.R.I.D.A.Y say:

"Peter, can you leave your bag at the desk and proceed to R&D (Research and Development)? Karen will guide you from there if you will put in your earpiece and contacts.

The contacts were Peter's invention. They allowed a route to be shown in 3D like on a satnav but could also project info that only he could see. The Earpiece allowed him to listen through all the speakers, people to request his help and Karen to be able to speak to him. His invention, obviously.

On his way, he was pulled this way and that by interns needing his help. Lola came from behind him, dropping a stack of folders into his arms before running off asking him to give them to his 'dad'. And once one person gave Peter folders for Tony, everyone did. By the time Peter got above floor thirty-six, (R&D level) he had three people following him with huge stacks of papers, and one person holding his coffee for him.

"Little Stark, there's a tour group coming in today, are the intern labs green-lit for touring?" Tyler, the head tour guide asked as he walked beside Peter. "Also, do you think you can get your dad to step in for a quick Q&A? You know the civilian's always like that part."

One of the new interns that were holding a stack of folders to Peter's left was about to ask what everyone did;

"But aren't we supposed to take these to Mr Stark?" Kai said. There was a laughed whisper about 'newbie', but no one bothered to answer his question, because when the door opened, Tony walked out.

"Again?" He huffed, before taking the first stack of folders out of Peter's hands, letting him take his coffee and relive Henry to go back to his duties. "They do know that they can just give these to me directly, don't they?"

"They're afraid of you. Plus, once one of them noticed that you actually allow me to hand you things, they all rejoiced." Peter shrugged, turning back and dismissing his herd of intern helpers. 

Peter breathed in his coffee, because it was still Nine in the morning, and Peter had stayed up all night from Patrol. Peter always had to chuckle at the new intern's confusion as to why a seventeen-year-old was pretty much head of the company and why he knew everything about everything that happened in the tower.

Once he reached his desk in R&D Peter let his thoughts drift as he flipped through folders, separating the attention-seeking trash to the things that need fresh eyes and went from there. Since this building was the Head Quarters of Stark Industries, it was easier to get Tony to look at their inventions. So a lot of people write up reports to have them looked over. It was mostly the newer workers that did this. The older ones knew that they got Peter first. Or they got nothing special. The two stacks of folders were thinned down two half-half stacks. One he would give the head of the departments, because they can deal with. The other, Peter took.

If this point of Peter's day could be montaged it'd be like this;  
"My project consists of..." And each different project label was said by a different person, with different things going on in the background. Maybe even some theatrical humor music playing just below the explanation. "and I've been working on... for weeks, but everything I do, it just won't ...." This is where the newbies would then look around and say, "I was hoping Mr. Stark could help." Which Peter would have to reply with a, "Mister Stark is busy and sent me to be of assistance, unless you think Mr. Stark made the mistake of thinking I'm not qualified enough for this job, then bring it up to your head of the department." This split the group once more, to those who actually needed help and gladly took it from Peter, to the assholes who get yelled at from the Head of Department for wasting Peter's time. But the older workers would give Peter a relieved smile and say, "So, I'd very thankful if you could take a moment of your time to take a peek." In the end, the stack of folders got smaller and smaller until he was left with the few that actually did need Tony's attention.

Next, Peter had to pick out the candidates for partnerships as he was mentored into becoming a better CEO. Not that anyone outside of Stark Industries knew this. The Stock Holders or investors or anyone high enough to frown down upon this knew and couldn't be happier about it once they met Peter. Even the lowly workers, technicians, and lab-rats knew that Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were teaching the young boy into becoming the heir to their growing empire and most would want him as CEO now, as he knew about both sides of SI, the marketing and the tech.

This took until seven o'clock at night, which was when people could start to leave, but many chose to stay overnight, (Peter persuaded Tony to install rows of bunk beds in a room on each floor and people loved him for it - the productivity and happiness increased by 20% in just a few days, so the high-ups at S.H.I.E.L.D loved him too as they got new inventions quicker and cheaper)

Peter finally went up to the Penthouse at ten o'clock and found Steve cooking dinner for all the impatient avengers seated around the glass dining table. Peter laughed and slid into his normal (padded) seat as he slid a few folders over to Tony.

"There's too many!" Tony complained.

"That's nothing!" Peter laughed, "If I didn't go through them you've had three hundred and twenty-four!"

"What! How did you do... oh wait, your Peter and have a higher IQ than Banner and I combined and Know more about being a CEO than Pepper's assistant! Stupid question!" Tony laughed.

"And you do all that around being Spiderman!" Clint let out a low whistle, "That's crazy, dude!"

 


	2. Wait, why did you call him Boss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A swear word or two but nothing major.

After eating the spaghetti bolognese - yes Steve you are the only one who can cook around here so you  **do** always have to cook - Peter brought up the tour tomorrow.

"Hey, Dad? Can you do a Q&A session with the tour tomorrow? Tyler asked ya know the head intern Tyler?" Peter urged Tony.

"Hmmm, sure," Tony said as he finished his dinner, "Which school is it?"

"Midtown, it's a STEM school," Peter replied nonchalantly.

Everyone's face was bored by the field trip until one by one they realised who's the school it was and a smirk grew as wide as the Cheshire cats on each and every face.

"You have a field trip/tour thing in your own school!" Clin laughed.

"Yup!" Peter grinned before turning serious again, "Hey Uncle Clint? Can I ask a favour?"

"Sure kiddo, shoot!" Grinned the archer.

"Well my teacher knows how people react to me here as his son works here, but a boy who calls himself Flash doesn't believe me and bully me a bit, as you already know. So, if I need to go help someone and Flash won't let me go could you 'appear' with a broken bo and ask me to fix it? Thanks." Peter asked his self-appointed uncle.

"Sure he can мое дитя (my child), and my Widow Bites might 'accidentally' break. Natasha smirked

Peter laughed, "Thanks guys, you're awesome! Hey Dad? Can you sign the slip? My teacher knows about my adoption."

Tony laughed as he signed the slip and handed it back to Peter. 

Everyone said goodnight and withdrew to their respective rooms. Peter entered his and flopped down into his hammock made of everlasting, non-sticky web and relaxed. Everything in his room was upside down - on the ceiling - so Peter had a blank tiled (as they're not flammable) platform to work on, but tonight Peter was exhausted so he flipped into his upside-down bed and snuggled down. He presently fell asleep.

* * *

**The next day**

"Peter, wake up or you'll be late for school." Karen's voice carried around his room.

"Ugghhh." Peter moaned as he fumbled around for his favourite leather band. It was the same size as a rubber band but when you pressed the button in the middle a complete outfit made of nanotech sprang out like the suit of Black Panther. Peter had about twenty of these bands for everyday wear, each with a different outfit and two that contained his suits, one of the suits was for being the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman and the other, the Iron Spider was for fighting alongside the Avengers in. The best thing about the bands meant his clothes didn't need to be washed as the Nanotech cleaned itself. All the Avengers had one of some kind with their suit in, whether it was a bracelet, a piercing or another piece of jewellery. Starks was in his Ark reactor, while Steve had a watch.

He raced out his room and found that Steve had made chocolate chip pancakes! Peter's favourite! He wolfed down several Steve-sized portions before grabbing his bag off the coat hook where it hung amidst a few worn coats a golden suit and Thor's hammer. He then raced down to the basement where Happy was waiting for him in one of the least noticeable cars - but still a frightfully expensive - to take him to school. He had to leave early as it took an hour to get there from the Avengers Tower (And headquarters of SI, the compound doesn't exist - sorry!)

"Got your permission slip kiddo?" Was all Happy asked before he closed the divider, therefore preventing Peter from replying?

Peter sighed and pulled out his  _so new it wasn't even on the shelves yet_ starkphone to text Ned.

* * *

  **Guy-In-The-Chair:** You remembered the permission form to go see your work?!?!

 **Spidey-kid:** And my house :'(

 ****Guy-In-The-Chair:**** Wait, wait, wait, you live there too!!!OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!

 ** **Spidey-kid:**** Yeah, I live there. And I'm allowed to do my job all day!

 ** ****Guy-In-The-Chair:**  ****Hang on, what is your 'job'? I thought you were an intern?

 ** ** **Spidey-kid:** ****Ummmm, I'm kinda being taught how to run SI as CEO and BigBoss?

 ** ** ****Guy-In-The-Chair:******** DUDE! That's super cool!

 ** ** ** **Spidey-kid:******** Thanks! I can't wait to see Flash's face today. LOL!

 ** ** ** ****Guy-In-The-Chair:********** Oh yeah, wait, wasn't it his mom who arranged the trip.

 ** ** ** ** **Spidey-kid:********** Oh yeah! Nearly at school, Happy says I'll be there in about ten minutes?

 ** ** ** ** ****Guy-In-The-Chair:************ Wait, Happy as in Tony Starks bodyguard???

 ** ** ** ** ** **Spidey-kid:************ And the head of security at SI! I'm at school now! See ya soon!

_**Spidey-guy is offline** _

**Guy-In-The-Chair:** Oh well

Guy-In-The-Chair is now offline.

* * *

**In class**

"Right, everyone on their best behaviour, and hop on the school's minibus out front please!" Mr Harrington asked the exited class.

"Hey, loser! Scared your pathetic lie is gonna be found out and your gonna be a laughing stock!?" Flash taunted as he aimed a punch at Peters' head.

Sighing, Peter dodged the punch and sat down mumbling, "No I'm worried for your safety on this trip, Flash." but no-one heard him.

The bus began to head off on the hour-long drive to SI. Peter sighed and sat next to Ned, who was reading a book about the Arc Reactor that powers the tower. Peter pulled out his earpiece, contacts and his voice muffling microphone that allowed his voice to be heard only through the speakers at the tower. He chatted to his teams (ie anyone who worked at the tower) and was able to solve five problems, speed up the new launch of the new starkphone launch and explain to a confused intern that was working with Shuri that 'both Shuri  **and** her tech are Wakandan shit', by the time he reached the tower. Also Flash didn't annoy him which was a bonus!

They arrived at Avenger Towers as it was now called an hour later, and when the class got out the bus, everyone except Peter (and MJ if she was here and not working with Pepper in LA) gawped at the impressive building that was shining in the sun. After a few moments, everyone raced inside, eager to start the tour!

Harrington ushered everyone off the bus and into the tower. He stepped up to the front desk and gave the person at the desk a smile, "Hi! I'm here with my class for the 9 am a tour?"

The lady just looked at Harrington before looking back down and nodded, "Midtown, correct?" Harrington just nodded, "I see. Your tour guide today will be Lola Vixen, top guide and our best scientist." 

Peter silently cheered, Lola, treated him like her little brother.

"Best scientist? I think that title goes to Little Stark. But I do agree that I'm the best over-eighteen scientist." Lola laughed as she strode into the lobby.

"Little Stark?" Flash asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about him later," Lola had caught Peter's silencing glare, "Now, I need to hand out the lanyards and your ID passes. The Lanyards are different depending on what level you are. There are thirteen levels and each has it's own special colour, The colours and levels are: **White** for tours and you cannot enter anywhere without a level green's permission, **Red** for Press and Reporters who heve the same movement rights as White but are able to take photos, **Amber** for Maintenance staff and securaty which allows them only on one specific floor and has a camera constantly watching them, **Yellow** for Junior interns who are assined to a senior intern or worker and heve to follow them about, **Green** for tour guides and it gives me accsess to all the rooms ya'll see today, **baby blue** for senior interns and other workers, **violet** for scientists and allows them into nearly all the labs, **purple** for doctors which allows unlimited accsess to the medical practice rooms and research facilitys, **brown** for visiting avengers like antman and BlackPanther, **black** for resident avengers like The Cap and his boyfriend, **gold** for Tony Stark and Happy Hogan which allows unlimited accsess to the inventing and discovering side of SI, **Silver** for Pepper Potts which allows unlimited accsess to the Marketering and PR (public relations) side of SI, and MiniStark has a **neon pink** badge as he has a tendency to lose it, so it has to be very visible, and who has unlimited accsess everywhere. Any questions?"

Lots of hands flew up. Lola pointed at one, "Yes?"

"Did you say Captin America's  _ **BOYFRIEND?**_ " asked a girl

"Yep, you might meet the pair later! Next question... You at the back!" Lola sniggered

"Who's MiniStark? And why does he have a higher clearance than Mr Stark, Mrs Potts and the Avengers?" Asked the kid at the back.

"Oh, he was Mr Starks personal intern, but now he is being taught how to be a good CEO and he currently works with every single person in the whole of SI. The directors love the kiddo. He makes the Avengers weapons as well in his spare time!" Lola glanced slyly at Peer who looked miserable.

"Hey, Karen? Could you get F.R.I.D.A.Y to introduce me as Peter Parker instead of Peter Stark and that I'm a level Yellow? Thanks." Peter whispered into his watch which was linked to his AI.

"Sure Peter." Came the reply in his ear.

"Right, now that all the questions are answered, I need to hand out passes so we can start the tour! You must keep your badges on your outermost article of clothing. Before entering any room, you will have to scan it. Me, or another worker with my badge status or higher if I get pulled away, will have to scan their badge before you can." Lola's cheery voice called from the front of the group, "So! Ned and Michelle are absent today, correct? Right so when I call your name out can you come and collect your badge? Thank you!"

Everyone's name was called before it was Peter's turn to be given a badge. As he walked up he felt a wave of relief crash over him when Lola handed him a Yellow Badge.

"Hang on, why does HE get an internship!" Flash screeched as he saw the yellow badge.

"It's nothing important, Flash, just making teas for all my superiors!" Peter lied. Beside him he says Lola stifle a laugh, it was a well-known fact that Peter had no superiors and that even the board of directors obeyed him for some strange reason. Even the Avengers followed his instructions. How would this Flash kid react when Peter starts performing his daily jobs?

"Right!" Lola regained control of the class, "If you will please show your badges to this scanner and walk through this possession detecter one at a time please."

Of course Flash elbowed his way to the front of the neat and orderly line. He scanned his badge with an air of arrogance that even Tony flipping Stark would be impressed.

"Idiot bully, clearance rank White level one no unauthorised possessions." F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice rang out.

 "What the hell was that!" Flash cried out as he fell to the floor in fright.

"Oh sorry! That's F.R.I.D.A.Y and she is the AI that runs the place!" Lola smirked at the boy while his classmates laughed at his name.

After the rest of the class including Mr Harrington but minus Peter had come through it was Peter's turn. He walked quickly up to the scanner and scanned his badge.

"Junior is now in the building and available to help with any problems. Rank Yellow level ten, five tested inventions all authorised. Welcome back, Junior!" Karen spoke much more cheerfully than F.R.I.D.A.Y had.

"Hey, loser! Who the hell was that an' why did it call ya Junior and say you were available to help people. I need help! I want a white coffee now!" Flash snapped his fingers.

"My name is Karen and I am Peter's personal AI, as for the rest of your inquiries, well you don't have a high enough clearance rank, so please bug off you Idiot!" Karen snarked.

"Yes thank you, Karen. Everyone that is what happens when a teenager builds a sarcastic gen Z AI. She has much more emotion and opinions than F.R.I.D.A.Y though, which makes her fun to gossip to." Lola laughed, "Anyway, first on our tour shall be the intern's rooms and the lower labs. They are both on floor thirty-seven. Please, will you follow me to the elevator in a calm and orderly fashion, thank you.

_**The Lower Labs** _

**T** he doors slid open smoothly, revealing a hustling and bustling environment of interns and scientists. They followed Lola and stood in the middle of the mayhem that the labs. Peter watched a group of scientists and interns he helped yesterday huddle around a holoscreen, frowning. One of them (Mila) looked up, brows furrowed. All of a sudden, she caught sight of Peter, and she beamed, her face instantly brightening. The intern raced over to Peter.

‘Hey, Junior! Can I borrow you for a sec if you're not helping someone else? We’ve been trying to solve this issue for weeks, but we can’t figure it out! It's a problem in the supply chain regarding vibranium, know anything?’

"Oh, the delivery of Vibranium for projects 51,52 and 53 will be a week late due to a collapsed mining cave if you need any projects 32,35 and 37 finished and have some spare!" Peter enthusiastically told her.

"Oh! Right, well while you're here can you take these?" She passed a towering stack of paperwork over to Peter, "I already collected them all for you so you don't need to do your daily rounds!"

"Thanks, I'll start right away, bye Mila!" Peter turned back to his teacher, "Can I head to my desk to see if Tony actually needs to see any of these? Thank you!" He called over his shoulder as he raced down the corridor.

"Right, well, on with the tour, if you sit around this table with the half-complete machines on please, yes that's the one. The machines ware made by our very own MiniBoss and he says they're 'super easy to build' so you have an hour to attempt the construction. Feel free to wonder about and talk to the rest of the interns, though please do not bother them too much. I shall be back in an hour, good luck.


	3. No Flash

Lola walked out of the room and sat down at her own desk.

_**Back with the school** _

"OMG, this is soo hard! How does the Miniboss think they're easy to build!" Cindy complained.

"I know right, hey, do you remember what Peter said when he left? I'll see if TONY! He knows Tony Stark!" A boy called Lucas exclaimed.

"I bet he doesn't. Hey, voice-in-the-walls? Can you show us where Peter is and what he is doing?" Cindy asked.

"Sure, he's just finished helping with a PR problem. I'll show you the CCTV." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

A holoscreen appeared in front of the class. On the screen, Peter could be seen walking around the floor 50  surrounded by people with a baby blue badge. He was walking from desk to desk looking over shoulders at what people were doing. One Yellow Badge holder saw him and ran over.

"Hey! Who's badge did you steal! Why did you leave your tour group? Get over here and I'll report you to security and get you kicked out SI!" The new intern exclaimed.

*Flash was laughing about Peter's lie being called up*

Everyone else fell silent and felt sorry for the poor new intern who didn't know about MiniStark yet. The intern yelled for security and the current lab monitor to come over. The current LM was a girl called Louise and she was the head of all research. She ran over but when saw Peter her mouth flew open. She turned to the new intern.

"Look, mate, please follow me into my office. We need to have a  _chat_ about not harming the most influential person in our company. Feel free to leave MiniStark, but I think the directors want to speak to you soon." Louise muttered as she dragged a bright red intern away by his ear.

*Wait, HE has more clearance than Tony Stark and the Avengers!*

Peter sighed and walked back into the elevator, unaware that the class were watching his every move with a shocked expression on their faces, the projects are forgotten about. Peter read through the remaining documents as the elevator announced he had reached Penthouse level. He stepped out and found his Dad in the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad, can you look these over for me?" Peter asked as he slid the papers over.

"Sure kiddo, Steve's making lunch, want any?" Tony asked as he took the papers.

"You bet!" Peter laughed.

Half an hour later when it was time for the school to leave, a woman rushed up to Peter who was sitting by the front desk.

"You forgot your pass again!" she laughed as she handed over a neon pink pass.

All his classmate's jaws fell open.

"You did sign the NDA so I'm afraid you can't tell anyone about this." Peter called as he headed back to the elevator, leaving a speechless class in the lobby, "Bye!"

The bus back to school was silent until a boy in a red coat said,

"Well, he did tell us he was an intern!"


End file.
